Journey in Zerisic
by Poke Writer15
Summary: Join a young boy as he goes on a journey with his charmander Silva in Zerisic a region further than Unova


**A.N this is my first fanfic so please no flames i do need ocs for my traveling companions I need the following:**

**name and surname, starter, outfit, personality and facial features please**

Ciaran's P.O.V

My mom called up to me, "Ciaran, Prof Acacia's here get down here this instant" "Coming Mom" I called back getting dressed as even as I spoke. About 2 seconds later I was running downstairs ready to get my first pokémon. I'm from the Zerisic region which is further from Kanto than Unova is so there is an abundance of pokémon from all regions but kanto the starter pokémon are water, grass or fire just like in other regions but instead of choosing one from each type I can chose from 6 of each. I had already chosen but you can't get your pokémon until your 14 birthday because it's too dangerous to go round Zerisic at 10 years old. Mine was yesterday but there was a storm that meant it was too dangerous to start my journey.

The guys you can chose from are the same ones as 5 of the other regions plus 3 others but we cannot start with the starters from Kalos because there weren't enough to give everyone from kalos one yet alone other regions. When I got down there I could not believe my luck he had not been chosen yet which meant I did not have to re choose my starter pokémon. Nearly everyone in Rayde town had to re-choose because of how out of the way we are from everyone else.

"Can I have Charmander please professor" I asked shaking with glee. "Yes, but I must warn you this charmander is very aggressive and she is also a different colour than normal". "What colour is she?" "Silver, Her entire body is silver even the flame, she was found in team Astros lab". "Ok Raylon can I  
have her please" "are you sure Ciaran?" "Yep" "ok Charmander come on out"

Charmander's P.O.V

I sat there in my pokeball wondering if anyone would ever pick me. For some reason people find me 'Dangerous' sure I might have sent the lab up in flames but that's nothing really I mean my mother burned down the arrow spire for fun. I started hearing a conversation through my pokeball wall and then I felt the pokeball opening I jumped out happy to greet whoever it was that opened me.

Ciaran's P.O.V

Flying out of the red glow I saw a flash of silver and then I felt a 20 pound flame lizard on top of me. I grabbed my pokelex and turned on the translator app I begged mum for a million years for and I instantly heard a massive rush of words that went something like this. "ohmygoshsomeonepickedmeican'tbelivethisiv'ebeenintherefor3weeksalready" "wow slow down Silva you'll have a heart attack" "Silva?" "It's your new name, don't you like it?" "I LOVE IT!" "Wow Prof Acacia she's pretty loud isn't she?" "Yep she always has been but she has never been out this long without setting something on fire" "I'm defiantly special then right Silva" "That's right

"That's right"

Unknown P.O.V

"Huh so that weakling finally got a pokémon he better not have any ideas about a journey let me teach him a lesson"

Ciaran's P.O.V

"Let's go Silva where burning day light we have to get moving" "hey wimp I challenge you to a battle" "fine no one calls me a wimp!"

When we got to town square which serves as a battle arena we stopped.

"1 on 1 got it wimp" "Fine"

"Silva you take this guy" "Right"

Silva's P.O.V

My first real battle I realised with glee, I'm just hoping it's not a water type I hate those stuck up brats more than I hate the ground I just want to fly

"Go Snap" I heard the rude boy cry out while I was pleading "not water not water not water" over and over again I then saw a bluish bronze coloured fish which made me tremble with fear mockingly at the bloody Magikarp

Ciaran's P.O.V

As I stood there wondering why this idiot had Magikarp I didn't hear him shout out "snap Hydro Pump now" too late I realised that the battle had started and Silva was in big trouble she looked at me in shock. I cried out "Silva you need to try flamethrower!"And we were all thrown back by the blast, when I looked back I saw a flopping fish and Silva but it wasn't her. Her eyes were glowing silver and in a voice that sounded like it came from Crystant herself she roared and started building a huge v shaped orb of fire and realised it at the dim-witted fish, who then was thrown all the way into the idiot and had spirals in his eyes. Silva's eyes then reverted back to her normal turquoise ones and she groaned and promptly collapsed "return Silva" I whispered solemnly and turned my attention back to my opponent who had just done the same and was walking over to me in shock when he was about 2 foot away he started asking me what that attack was "I don't know I'm just as shocked as you are" "humph just a weekling who got lucky rather than her being able to do that attack" as he turned round to walk away he called out "and no weakling could beat me without luck, remember the name Dillon"


End file.
